A walk to remember
by Anuychi
Summary: Tokio Hotel. El amor llega cuando menos te lo esperas... y sobre todo, con quien menos te lo esperas.
1. Introducción

Cada primavera, en la pequeña ciudad de Leipzig, en el este de Alemania, Bill Kaulitz rememora su último año en el Instituto de Leipzig y se acuerda de Vanessa, la chica que cambió su vida. Vanessa era la última persona de la que podría pensarse que Bill se enamorase. Seria y conservadora, Vanessa era todo menos fría, y no le importaba. Su confianza en sí misma no dependía de la opinión de los demás. Hija de un pastor de la iglesia baptista de la ciudad, a Vanessa no le importaba decir a los demás que su fe era lo más importante en su vida, incluso si eso le suponía perder algunos amigos. Bill era uno de tantos… un tío temperamental, alocado, que destacaba en el instituto por su aspecto y su carácter. A sus amigos les divertía burlarse de todos cuantos no eran como ellos y solían criticar a Vanessa por su vestimenta sencilla y su conducta reservada. Bill carecía de planes, de futuro y de fe en sí mismo. Pero alguien muy pronto, le haría cambiar, todo eso, sin darse cuenta.


	2. Capítulo 1

Herder, era un instituto como otro cualquiera. A pesar de estar un poco alejado del centro de la ciudad, tenía los suficientes alumnos como para seguir adelante. Como en todo instituto, en éste, también había un grupo de chicos populares. A este grupo pertenecían cuatro de los chicos más populares de todo Leipzig, Bill Kaulitz, Tom Kaulitz, Gustav Schäfer y Georg Listing. En él también se encontraban dos chicas, quizás las mas guapas de todo el instituto, Noelia y Alejandra.

Bill, cuyos padres estaban divorciados, era el chico más popular del instituto. Un moreno teñido de ojos marrones, con un pelo largo y liso muy bien cuidado. Guapo, extrovertido, alocado… el típico chico capaz de volver locas a todas las chicas. Siempre con camisetas algo ajustadas, para que se pudiera apreciar su trabajo en el gimnasio y con pantalones no demasiado anchos para poder mostrar bien su atlética figura. Bill, era un modelo a seguir por todos los chicos de ese instituto.

Tom, era el gemelo mayor de los Kaulitz, era difícil de creer ya que era totalmente diferente a su hermano. Empezando por su aspecto físico y terminando por su carácter. Un rubio de ojos marrones, destacado por su pelo lleno de rastas. Vestía siempre con gorras y ropa ancha, podría decirse que usaba unas tres tallas más de lo que en realidad usaba, no era el típico chuleta al que le gustaba ir marcando musculitos, algo que su hermano si hacía. Un chico con poca personalidad, de carácter tranquilo, divertido y simpático, era capaz de esconder algo que no sabía nadie. Detrás de ese aspecto "rapero" y pintas chulescas, se encontraba un chico bastante tímido y romántico.

Gustav, era quizás, el más serio del grupo. Borde y a la vez cortante, siempre pasaba desapercibido y conseguía hacer cabrear a todos y salirse con la suya. A pesar de esa actitud, para Bill, era su mejor amigo. Otro rubio mas en el grupo, pero a diferencia de Tom, éste tenía el pelo corto el cual siempre cubría con una de sus tantas gorras. Su vestimenta algo similar a la de Bill, no tan ajustada, pues no le gustaba resaltar sobre los demás.

Georg, podría ser el más divertido. Siempre con sus chistes, por muy malos que fueran, era capaz de hacer reír a los demás. Se llevaba muy bien con Tom, pues siempre estaban bromeando el uno con el otro. Un rubio de ojos claros, verdes para ser exactos. Su melena estaba siempre perfectamente alisada y cuidada, pues era lo que mas le gustaba de él mismo. Era quizás hasta más presumido que Bill, lo que viene siendo todo un metrosexual. Usaba una ropa muy ajustada, más incluso que la de Bill, pues tenía más músculos que éste y eso le gustaba, ya que podía refregárselo y hacerlo rabiar para así entrar en debate.

Noelia, era la actual novia de Bill. Sexy, guapa y atrevida. Una morena de ojos marrones, que fue capaz de enamorar al chico más popular del instituto. Con ropa ajustada para así hacer notar cada una de sus curvas, podría ser la chica mas deseada de toda la ciudad.

Alejandra, actualmente no tenia novio, solo que aprovechaba en las fiestas para enrollarse con Georg. Siempre estaban así, aunque no era nada serio, siempre acababan juntos en la cama. Era guapa y sexy, además de sencilla, por lo contrario que Noelia. A pesar de que no destacaba tanto como su amiga, era capaz de que todos los chicos del instituto, la prestaran atención cada vez que pasaba por el lado de alguno de ellos.

Las chicas, por lo contrario que los chicos, eran muy amigas. A pesar de las críticas que se hacían a las espaldas, la una de la otra… la profunda amistad que les unía, nunca cambiaría.


End file.
